The Long Away Mission Need Better Title
by Marblez
Summary: When Enterprise arrives at a planet in war with Dragons they decide to investigate. But after the away team is trapped on the surface they must help or die...WARNING:CONTAINS SLASH (TJ) EnterpriseReign of Fire
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Enterprise or Reign of Fire. Now for this story to work **Reign of Fire wasn't on Earth! Just need to get that through or this whole story doesn't work ok? Oh and this is slash.**

THe Long Away Mission

U.S.S Enterprise.

"On screne,"Archer commanded T'Pol. A planet appeared on the view screen, not a very healthy planet at all as it was a burnt brown colour and had swirling black clouds all over it.

"According to my scans there are 7,000 humanoid lifesigns on the planet. But also there are 50,00o other larger lifesigns," Malcolm read out from his screen.

"Most of the planet seems to be covered in fire and ash. It is hardly suitable for investigation, we should continue on," T'Pol said as ever without emotion.

"No, I'm interested in those 7,000 lifesigns. We shall investigate. Malcolm, Hoshi, Trip, your with me. T'Pol you have the bridge,"Archer ordered as he turned and walked into the turbo-lift, followed closely by Trip, Hoshi and Malcolm. "We'll stop at the armoury first, just in case."

The shuttle rocked as something hit it and the occupants were thrown around in it, Hoshi giving a slight scream. The ride hadn't been smooth since they reached the atmosphere but now it was as if they were being hit by something. A loud bang confirmed that they were as the shuttle rocked again, sending Trip out of his seat.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded as he got back into his seat.

"I don't know!" Malcolm shouted. Hoshi suddenly screamed and pointed at the window. The men couldn't see anything.

"Hoshi? What is it?" Archer asked her worriedly.

"A monster, like a dragon," she whispered, gripping her seat tightly.

"A dragon? Hoshi Dragon's aren't real..." Malcolm was interupted by another of her screams and this time they all saw it. "My God..." The Dragon seemed to swell and then flames were coming from it's mouth right at the ship. Panels exploded, Malcolm was blown from his seat and the shuttle went down, landing badly.

Northumberland.

Jared crept towards the strange object that had fallen from the sky. He'd been out on a scouting ride with the horse and had seen it hit, but he'd had no idea what it was. Now, up close, he realised it was vessel of some kind. Walking around it he found the hatch and peered in through the small window. As he did so he rested his hand on the panel next to it and without realising it he pushed the 'open' button.

He jumped back startled as it opened with a hiss, allowing smoke to billow out. He glanced behind him and not seeing any dragon's neer by now he decided to be brave. He climbed into the strange craft and looked around him. There were four people sprawled around, one woman and three men. All were injured, especially the man at the front.

"Now what do I do? I can't take them all back on Alice (the horse)," he murmered to himself as he looked around. He jumped when a moan came from the man neerest him. He turned to him and knelt down. "Hello?" he asked nervoulsy.

"Oh my head," the man blinked and then his eyes focused on Jared. "Who are you?" he asked. He tried to sit up but as he leant on his wrist he gasped in pain.

"My name is Jared, you've probably hurt your wrist. Who are you?" Jared asled quietly, helping the man to sit up and lean against the wall.

"Captain Archer of the Starship Enterprise. Where are my crew mates?" he asked looking around. The room was filled with smoke so he could barely see.

"They seem to be unconscious," Jared said quietly. He got up and went to the woman. She had a cut down the side of her face but otherwise seemed unharmed. "She's hit her head," he said to Archer who, not using his left hand, moved to Hoshi and looked at the cut.

"Can you help us? Something attacked us..." he began as he pressed his hand to the cut to stop the bleeding.

"A dragon. They rule the skies here. I can't really help you. I'm alone with only one horse. Until your friends wake up we can't go anywhere," Jared said as he moved to the man nearest the front whose hands were red with burns as were his chin and cheeks. "He's badly burned," he told Archer quietly, he alway's spoke quietly around strangers.

"Hoshi? Come on Hoshi wake up," Archer commanded. Hoshi moaned and opened her eyes slowly and it took her too long for comfort to focus on Archer.

"Sir? What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Shhh Hoshi, it's alright. We crashed and you're hurt but you'll be ok," Archer comforted her. Jared moved to the last man who was slowly waking up. He seemed the least hurt out of the four.

"Who are you?" he asked Jared.

"My name is Jared. Now that you are awake we must leave. The dragon will return soon, please, help me get your other friend out, he is badly hurt," Jared said quickly. He caught the other mans eyes as he got a nod of agreement. Together they managed to get Malcolm outside and onto the horse while archer helped Hoshi.

"Trip, get the supplies we'll need," Archer ordered as he helped Hosi who was still muddled and dissorientated. Trip went back into the shuttle and came back with a bag on his back.

"It's not long but we'll have to hurry, I'll ride behind him or he'll fall off," Jared swung up behind Malcolm. "Come on then." And they began the long walk to safety...

A/N This is very random and mainly for my own personaly amusement but if u don't like it u can tell me anyway because it's probably crap.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Enterprise or Reign of Fire. Now for this story to work **Reign of Fire wasn't on Earth! Just need to get that through or this whole story doesn't work ok? Oh and this is slash.**

The Long Away Mission Part Two

They had been walking (and riding) for an hour when the castle finally came into sight. To the Enterprise crew members it looked like a ruin but to Jared it was home. They went through the outer wall and Hoshi was surprised to see so many children playing in the courtyard.

"Jared! Who are all these people?" a tall man with a deep voice asked almost angrily as he walked up. He was dressed similarly to Jared and was also filthy.

"I found them Quinn, in a strange metal aircraft. They're hurt and need help," Jared said sliding off the horse. The man, Quinn looked at them all.

"Well once they're better they'll have to pull their weight same as everyone else. We can't afford to give away charity," Quinn said looking at them all. He flinched when his eyes rested on Malcolm and the burns that covered him. "Bring him inside and we'll get him fixed up best we can."

2 HOURS LATER

"We don't have enough beds for everyone to have one each so I've asked around and found you places to sleep," Quinn told the group who were staring around them in wonder at the caverns filled with people. "Hoshi was it? You get a bed of your own, but you should thank Maria and Helen for agreeing to share so you can have one."

"I will, thank you," Hoshi said to him, sitting on the bed he pointed her too. Quinn led them into anouther room with only 3 beds in it.

"Jonathon, that's you isn't it?" Archer nodded, "Well you've got to share with Creedy, that one there, say hello Creedy," Quinn said.

"Hallo," Creedy said happily.

"And Trip? Tht's your name right?" Quinn asked.

"Sure is," Trip smiled happily.

"Well you'll be sharing with your rescuer Jared," Quinn gestured to Jared who was lying on his bed reading what looked like a scrapbook. Jared smiled up at them before he went back to reading, mouthing the words as he struggled to get through the page. "How's it going Jared?"

"Alright," Jared shrugged.

"I taught him to read but he doesn't get much time to practise," Quinn explained. "I'll leave you to get settled and better aquanted."  
"And just where are you going?" Creedy asked. Quinn just shrugged.

"Just gonna check everythings locked down for the night," he said calmly before leaving. Jared shrugged and went back to reading. Trip sat next to him and looked at what he was reading. It was a news report of a city being attacked by dragons, thousands killed it said.

"Couldn't you find anything nicer to read?" Trip asked, frowning.

"There isn't anything else to read, just Quinn's records," Jared said shrugging again. "There hasn't been anything made since the main cities were all wiped out and most books have been destroyed."

"Lights out 30 minutes!" someone called out.

"At night they dim the lights so that you can still basically see but not so bright that you can't get to sleep," Creedy explained. The women started to leave this section of the cave and many of the men stripped of their shirts and got into various beds. Jared closed the book and slid it under his bed before standing up to pull the covers down. He got into his bed and motioned for Trip to join him.

Long after the lights were dimmed Trip and Jon lay awake, unable to sleep in this strange new place. Everyone around them was asleep, except for a few pairs who were...um...yes. This was going to be one long night for them.

A/N Ok, the bits thats coinside with the movie start in the next chapter ok?


End file.
